The Story Of Creation
The Story Of Creation Millions of years ago whilst the two brothers of life and death fought one another for the universe, the fight would last for an eternity before they both decided to throw down their weapons and share it with one another. But in the destruction of this eons war planets (back then only rocks) were thrown at each other. In the force of these rocks smashing together, the elements were created and elemental gods were born into the universe. Although not as powerful as Drosim and Tragwyn (the gods of death and life) they still had much power, they created planets and filled them with mountains, grass, trees, oceans, and lakes. Luna filled the night sky with stars and galaxies and became the goddess of the stars. Luthic made mountains, Nyla grew forests and Aquarius raised oceans and lakes, Psyla made desserts and together they made the landscape of Cyrafrin what it is today. The world was too young for life yet and this life needed a way to comprehend reality and life so they created Umal, the god of time and Nyxander, the god of dreams. Once the brothers were done fighting and the finishing touches were put on the planet the brothers blessed it with life and death, and so the world came to life. At first, it was quiet, too quiet. The gods were tasked with creating animals and peoples to rule them and to do this they created Mother Geya. She was tasked with making animals to inhabit the world and to create races of people to rule over them. She created Elves, Dwarves and Humans, they are the only true native races to Cyrafrin for they were created on and meant for Cyrafrin. It is known that this is not the first time the race of men has come and conquered the world (now known as the Age of Wood), they built cities of wood, (now rotted and disappeared due to time) they fought on the backs of many beasts with weapons of bronze and bone, remnants of this empire can be found everywhere although very few written accounts of that time exist and the language and script in which it was written has been long forgotten. What little we know about them comes from discoveries and artifacts found by scholars, we know that in this time the gods walked the earth as people, helping those who needed help and granted magic to those who worshipped them. Tomes of magic have been found throughout the world teaching users spells. Today there are probably only about 300 of these tomes, a small fraction of what was believed to exist in the age of wood, with many more hidden throughout the world to be found. Collectors and colleges and very rich individuals now own these tomes but learning how to cast these spells takes lifetimes of study and practice or being born with the blood of an old sorcerer or warlock. What we do know about the Age of Wood is how it ended. The gods became angered and left the world, taking their magic with them in an event called The Epoch. Without their protection and guidance, the world fell into chaos and men fought each other for resources and land. An apocalyptic event overcame the world and unleashed beasts and monsters into the world that ran wild and killed everyone they saw. A lucky few hopped on boats and sailed for The First Isle of Man but before they could reach it their ships sunk and destroyed all the knowledge of the age of wood. They survived on this island for thousands or possibly tens of thousands of years before starting to find their way back to the lands of Cyrafrin. The seers on the island foresaw a great storm in which the island would be destroyed and beasts of another realm would come and destroy everything, a man by the name of Wesley Allehandra led the ships of three million men, elves, dwarves and tabaxi to eventually land in Tan-Kkart where he built the city of Brightbeacon, conquered the rest of the world and drew borders across the land and reclaimed the lands of Cyrafrin for the race of men